


Excess Energy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: The Winter Soldiers' Whim [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blunt Rumlow, Bottoming from the Top, Condoms, Control Issues, First time?, Hand Jobs, Intense Sex Stuff, Kissing, Limping Rumlow, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Power Bottom James, Prison Break Reference, Riding, Sex, Stark Tower, Stripping, Teasing, Up all night to get Bucky, bad language, sort of, stradling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock couldn’t have put his beer down any faster as the soldier walked over, his towel still just about covering him as he got closer and closer. Nothing was said before or after he reached him and put a knee of one side of his waist. Fuck, were they actually doing this?</p><p>----------<br/>That's all that needs to be said xD "One-off" related to 'Re-Encounter'<br/>Link in the notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the one-off to keep people happy. It has relevance to the sequel I'm working on, sort of. Either way, I really hope you enjoy the one-off and please let me know what you think of it. :)
> 
> Re-Encounter ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/7362838/chapters/16723837 )

“ _Commander Rumlow, Sergeant Barnes has returned from the mission and requests your assistance on your quarters level_ ,” Brock instantly put the notepad down, dropping it with no interest and he practically tossed the pen down too. He couldn’t have given two shits about this work SHIELD gave him and he was more than thankful that the team were back. But there was the question of what Winter could’ve wanted help with. He never asked for help, so it was a bit of a wonder that lingered in the back of his head. But fuck it, the team was back, Winter was back and he was leaving this damn room before they could give him another stupid ass file.

“Thanks, Jay,” he called out as he stood up from his seat, pushing the roller chair out of the way as he headed straight for the double doors, a slight limp in his step from what happened a few months ago. He ignored the look Hill gave him as he stepped out. She didn’t say a word of him leaving, probably heard JARVIS saying that Winter needed him for something and didn’t want to get in the soldiers way. He was going to kiss the fuck out of him when he finally got up to their floor. He’d been working through papers since he first woke up alone, Winter having been on a weeklong mission. Fury had him going through unsolved missions and files that HYDRA had for certain jobs. SHIELD managed to link a few jobs to the STRIKE team when they were outted during the fall of the Triskelion, but they didn’t have a member of said team to confirm them, and they wanted an affirmation of how many were their doing. So, hours and hours and hours were spent with him sitting at a desk, reading and ticking green or red for a mission that was theirs and wasn’t.

Brock personally didn’t see any point in saying if they’d done it or not. The missions were done and a majority were old as hell. There was no point and he just summed it up to SHIELD being stupidly anal when organising shit. Even if they were decades old.

The former commander stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, his hand reaching out for the button to his and Winters’ floor and then he pressed it, the ding sounding and the doors closed on him. The big box thrummed for a second before it started ascending, the lights on the buttons flashing to tell which ones he was passing before it stopped up on one of the higher numbers, about three quarters way up the Tower. It wasn’t too bad living there. Yeah, SHIELD was still on his ass about shit, but a majority of the time he hung with Winter and sometimes Barton, and even a few of the other Avengers, the ones that weren’t so cautious and didn’t hate him as much after what happened. Tony was sort of fun if Brock could tolerate his sarcastic, egotistical ass on a good day. Hell, he even started teaching him a few things recently. He let him hang around in the lab a few times and he watched, got the idea of how he got things to work. Obviously he wouldn’t touch them and he was pretty sure Stark knew that and that was why he actually clued him in on his work.

Brock stepped out of the elevator when the doors finally opened and he was met with nothing, just a dim room, dimmer than how he’d left it, but he thought that maybe JARVIS just turned the lights down when no one was there. Wasn’t Winter there? He asked him to get to the floor. Did he beat him there? … No, he could hear the shower going, so maybe he’d asked JARVIS to keep the lights low.

He just shrugged and limped into the room. The limp was still noticeable, but it’d gotten better since he first got to the Tower. He could walk without the help of a cane, therapist and physiotherapist, which felt pretty good. His balance was still a bit off and he had nearly fallen a few times, but it was rare that he did that now.

Rumlow headed into the kitchen, straight for the fridge where he grabbed two beers, one ready for when Winter got out of the shower and one for him at the moment. He popped the tops and head moved back into the room, frowning at the fact that the lights were still dimmed and he awkwardly limped over to the couch, turning to drop back in it and carefully putting one of the bottles down. He sipped at his, taking the foam out first, from the mild shaking, and then took a good long gulp before resting it on his thigh.

The fast running water soon turned off, everything going completely quiet and it was a tell that Winter was either drying himself or dressing. No one would be able to tell what he was doing, but he had an idea that it was either one of those _because_ it was quiet. Winter never made a sound if he didn’t want to or if it was by habit. He could be silent in everything he did if he wanted it.

He snapped from the thought when he heard the bathroom door open, just a faint click that he might’ve missed. He almost hadn’t caught it. And Winter must’ve known he was there, because not even a minute later he stepped around the corner in just a towel, one around his waist and another being rubbed into his hair, drying the almost shoulder length, soaked, black mane.

Brock made a very alluring expressed and stretched out, beer in hand and practically sprawled out with one leg propping itself up on the coffee table. He relaxed with his free arm stretched over the back of the sofa and stared directly and opening at the very naked man.

“Gonna give me a show, Winter?” he joked. He knew he wouldn’t. The guy didn’t seem the type and he definitely wouldn't force him into doing it if he didn’t want to. Steve reluctantly and hesitantly told his stories about the older soldier and Brock thought that it’d be more likely that the younger guy, the ladies man with the smile that could explode hearts and make the panties drop, from WWII would’ve done that kind of stuff, but not this version. He’d probably have to beg to get that kind of stuff out of-! _Shut my mouth and call me Nick Savrinn!_

Brocks’ eyes shot wide open when the soldiers’ posture changed, now relaxed and easy going. There was a smirk on his face, a genuine, honest to fuck _smirk_! He’d dropped the towel from his hair and now his hands were playing with the waist of the towel tied around his hips. He’d loosened it and was just holding it there, open at an angle so all he could really see was one entire leg and he’d just about covered the best part and damn! He was being a fucking tease! So he _could_ be a lewd, naughty little soldier. It just had to be the atmosphere or whatever mood he was in at the time. Or… it could be the extra energy and adrenaline from the mission. He _did_ only just get back from it.

Brock couldn’t have put his beer down any faster as the soldier walked over, his towel still just about covering him as he got closer and closer. Nothing was said before or after he reached him and put a knee of one side of his waist. Fuck, were they actually doing this? They’d done a few things since he got out of the hospital, but not a lot. Brock respected their space and what the soldier gave him when it came to sexual things because Winter still had a few issues to get through and he was there for help and support when it was needed. But this, they hadn’t done anything this big before! The very rare blowjobs and handjobs were whatever, but if Winter was thinking about getting into sex right here, he was all for it if he really actually wanted this. And he respected the fact that the soldier wanted to do it like this. Respected… it was more like he found it too fucking hot that Winter would be a power bottom. Lasting bate-material right there. It painted one hellofa fucking picture.

He stopped fantasizing when the other damp leg came up smoothly, slipping into position on his other side. Winters’ free hand reached up behind Brock, resting on the back of the sofa as he shifted closer and was practically sitting in his lap, still damp, but oh so fucking hot and drop dead gorgeous.

“You up for this?” he asked seductively as James leaned in, his arm bending so he was only mere inches from his lips. There was a serious edge to his words too, and he could see Winter registering it and thinking about it for a few seconds. The heat between them was beautiful and he really didn’t want the guy to move away. So, he was hopeful that he wouldn’t, but again, he’d still respect him either way. He’d just have to go to the bathroom and _rub one out_ if he _did_ pull away.

“Shut up,” Brock didn’t have the time to raise a stunned brow or ask about the response because he was on him. Winter leaned further in and connected their mouths harder than necessary. He wasn’t complaining. James kissed him, over and over. Opening his mouth and closing in on him again and again. He responded vigorously, tilting his head and bring his hands up to the man’s back and his hip, where he gripped half on the towel and half on his hot, wet skin.

He groaned deeply into his mouth when he felt his tongue slip across his lips and delve in between them. He met him just less than half way and they were wrapping themselves together, wet sounds leaving them and making things heat up a little. He could feel Winter untangle the wet muscles and press his against his upper palate and then under his own tongue. He was mapping him out hotly and angling his head and tilting differently to get deeper and hotter. He hadn’t actually realized that both hands on him until he felt his shirt riding up, a scorching hand pushing it with his palm pressing into his skin. The metal one was on the back of his neck, holding him there with warm metal fingers on the side.

Brock kept his eyes closed and slowly let his hands glide hotly down his body, the palms sliding down over his hips and down over that damn gorgeous rear, which he reluctantly let go of, and let them glide to a stop at his thighs, his fingers gripping lightly and heatedly there. He’d felt Winter shiver, his body giving one shudder before he composed himself. Rumlow lowered the hands again, stopping close to the back of his knees and he carefully pulled him in closer, the guys knees now pressed into the back cushions and he was flat against him, his wet, hot body pressed into Brocks gradually dampening clothes and torso, now that Winter had it up over his chest and was still trying to get it further up.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, both of them panting heatedly against each other and he groped at the back of his thighs one last time before lifting his arms for James to get the shirt up and over his head. As soon as it was off, they were back to kissing and he didn’t take any notice of where his shirt was thrown. He just blocked everything, apart from this man, out. And apart from his fastly growing hard-on.

Brock almost huffed when Winter pulled back, a seductive smirk growing on his face as he leaned forward after him. _Fucking tease_. James _did_ lean back in, but he tilted his head to kiss at his neck, his lips attaching and gently sucking at the skin, it was more like he was suckling, being soft and… _adorable_? It was hard to imagine the man as adorable, but that’d be the only word to describe this. Though what he could feel against his abdomen wasn’t adorable, it was smouldering and burning against his skin, hot and hard and very faintly leaking. It was fucking glorious.

He returned his hands to the back of James’ thighs, letting his fingers slip further around until they were on the inside and playing over the strong skin, gently tapping them with each finger fast and there was another quiver from Winter. They didn’t stay there long, he’d gradually tapped his fingers up his thighs, gradually going higher and higher until he felt his knuckles against his cheeks and the tips of his fingers were right under his taint, his index digits tapping against it once or twice. James actually let out a low exhale when they stopped there, knuckles and fingers warmly pressed right under his groin.

He deeply exhaled again and Brock felt his hips shift, rolling just a little to feel his fingers press in closer and Rumlow felt the little pre-cum on his abdomen smear as the head of his dick rubbed against him, two to three inches back and forth. He was definitely going with excess energy and adrenaline that started this. He was really feeling it. Winter was physically active and wanted to feel more, but Brock knew that the man didn’t want to give up control and have the former agent top him without a good reason. Control was the issue. Even if he trusted Brock with a lot, and almost everything, control was just something he couldn’t give up. So many years with lack of it was what forced him to have as much as possible, even during this kind of thing.

Brock was pulled from his thoughts when Winters’ flesh hand grabbed one of his own from between his legs, he angled his palm so it was on his cheek, really close to his hole, and that was where he angled his fingers. James slipped two of Brocks’ digits in between them for him and Rumlows’ mind was completely fucking blown. A straight full erection.

“Jesus fuck, Winter,” he moaned, trying to muffle it with clenched teeth and he buried his face into James’ hot, still damp chest. He was already lathered in lube and was a little loose. Did he loosen himself up for him? Seriously? He kept his face pressed against his chest as he brushed the rim of his hole, feeling the slickness and twitching against the pads of his fingers. It took a lot to not groan again. It was such a fucking turn on and he was feeling pretty strained and cramped up in his combat trousers as is.

“C’mon,” Winters’ hand was still holding his as he commanded roughly, his voice deeper and huskier than usual. Brock swallowed thickly and took a breath before pushing two fingers in, gradually slipping them in pretty easily. They went in straight to the knuckles and impressively, James didn’t waver, he quivered again, his legs tensing for a mere second before he relaxed and wrapped his flesh arm over Brocks’ shoulder and gripped tight to the sofa back. The metal hand was still on the back of his neck, holding tight, but careful so he wouldn’t hurt him. He still had a damn good hold over himself.

He could feel his hips shifting, angling and gently rolling on his fingers. Winter was getting the friction and sensation all on his own, Brock didn’t need to even move his hand at that point. But he still did. Rumlow pulled them out to the tips of his digits and slipped them straight back in, hearing the pickup hitch in James’ breathing right next to his ear after he leaned in close to rest his face against his shoulder. He was lightly huffing against him, his mouth and nose heating up that one area.

Brock curled his fingers on the inside, feeling his thighs shake and tense. The muscles clamped around him and then relaxed, Rumlow only having to straighten his fingers and curl again to feel the muscles tremble and then close around him again. It felt so good around his digits, feeling him take him in so easily and welcoming. If he really wasn’t making any of this up in his own head, he couldn’t fucking wait until his dick was where his fingers were.

He pulled his fingers back again, adding a third as he pushed back in and it felt a little more closed in at the extra digit, making him assume that Winter had only used two in the first place, or three, maybe four, and his fast metabolism caught up with him. He had the fast healing, so his hole could’ve closed up a little by the time he came out of the bathroom and straddled him.

His fingers were pushed in faster, but not by his own hand. James had used his flesh one to force the digits in and Brock stayed arousingly composed as Winter lifted his head and stared at him, giving him a look that told him _he wasn’t messing around_.

“I’m not a damn flower, just stick it in me,” there was a rough growl at the end of that sentence and sure enough, he did. Brock turned the three fingers harshly, twisting them on his inside and feeling the muscles tremble again. He curled them and turned them, and started to push and pull, scissoring and loosening him up a little more. And he regretted not starting that ‘ _not child friendly_ ’ treatment sooner, because James quivering, panting slightly faster and his head was dropped forward, hair obscuring his face as he tried to keep composure through what he assumed was pleasure.

“Your dirty talkin’s phenomenal,” Brock teased as he stuck his fingers in as far as he could, feeling Winter clamp down hard and then twitch around him. His breathing cracked and his body shuddered through the panting. The soldier seemed to try and get some control back, lifting his head to stare him in the eye and he was a fucking picture. Glazed eyes, wet hair, flustered breathing and slightly tinted cheeks and neck, his mouth was a little open and he looked so damn irresistible, Winter would be the metaphorical death of him. He was just too beautiful.

“Fuck me,” … _death by boner inflation_. Sounds about right.

“Jesus fucking christ, Winter,” Brock breathed harshly and deeply. He used his free hand to pull him in for another kiss, gentle and almost passionately slow and soft. It was just lips and a little shifting, but that was it. No tongue or mouth mapping, or even biting. He fucking loved this guy.

Brock slipped his fingers out just as Winter moved to stand, pushing himself up and pointing a finger at him to stay put as he turned around and rushed into the bedroom. He assumed that maybe he’d picked up condoms and went to get one or something. Even though Winter couldn’t catch anything, they were playing it safe. Though Brock didn’t have anything either. He hadn’t had a good round of sex in some time.

He reached forward and took a long swig of his beer just as Winter turned the corner at the bedroom doors and walked back into the room, a narrow, square slip and bottle in his hand. Lube and a condom, like he’d thought. Brock put the beer bottle down, tossed the discarded towel to the side and went straight to unbuckling his belt, James stopping just at the edge of the sofa as he pulled his trousers down until they were about mid-thigh. They were baggy, so he could still spread his legs to a point.

Winter lifted one knee up to one side of his pelvis and stayed like that for a second as he tore the small square open and pulled the condom out. He tossed the wrapper and got to work on slipping it over Brocks erection. It was standing tall and proud and his ego had a boost when the soldier ogled it for a few seconds before slipping it on completely and distractedly. He then opened the bottle and got a glob of lubricant on his hand before smearing it all over and then gripping his hooded dick. Winter stroked him a few times to spread the lube and the bottle was tossed to the side after the lid was closed.

“You ready?” Brock asked as James climbed back into his lap, getting comfortable with his knees spread apart at his hips and his groin was right above his hard-on. This was seriously fucking happening and he couldn’t calm his speeding heartbeat when the soldier looked at him, dead in the eyes with a still glazed look, a small, soft smile making its’ way onto his lips. He just leaned forward and kissed him again, soft and passionate, a lot more than the last one and Brock couldn't help but get dragged into it as he was _very aware_ of the hand reaching down between them to angle them up right. And then Winter just gradually lowered, the head of his shaft now pressing against the rim of his hole.

“Shut up,” he repeated his own words from earlier and lowered again to feel the tip slip in, the heat engulfing it and he just kept dropping, forcing Brock deeper and deeper into the smouldering heat of his body. He was on fire, melting into him and he was going in so easily, like this was nothing new to the soldier. Though the gasping, pleasured look on his face said otherwise. His brow was creased and knitted at the centre and his eyes were closed with his mouth still slightly agape, right in front of him, mere millimetres from his lips. He couldn’t get over this man. He was just so perfect and so damn drawing and enticing.

Eventually, Winter was sitting in his lap, skin on skin and he was fully sheathed inside of him, taking in the too hot wetness and tightness. It was insane and intense and it was taking everything in him not to start thrusting right then and there. But James needed to set the pace. Brock was adamant that he take the control he needed.

He waited, and waited... and soon after, he felt the light clenching around him, testing him for a second before Winter reached out with both hands and grabbed at the back of the sofa, his forearms and elbows resting over his shoulders. He was close, torso and chests pressed together as he lifted shakily and then gradually dropped back down, taking him back into the warmth. Brock sighed deeply, Winter doing the same and he felt the puff of air blanket his face from how close they actually were. He leaned just a little forward and gently pecked at his lips, just a simple quick one and James opened his eyes, the lifting and lowering starting to melt together into a rhythmical chain. It got easier and Winter was starting to multitask. He lifted and fell onto him, gently impaling himself on his rod and he’d leaned in to kiss at him again, right after another peck. They shifted together, though Rumlow tried so hard to keep his hips from leaving the sofa, he didn’t want to take the control away from him, and he wouldn’t, not unless Winter wanted him to.

James pulled back from his lips and rested their foreheads together as he picked up the pace, the pre-cum of his leaking head smearing thicker white seed over his abdomen as he tried to press closer and got faster, impaling harder on him. It’d gotten a bit difficult for him to sit still and eventually, he was rolling his hips up, starting to pick his rhythm up and meeting him halfway. Though he wasn’t being fast or hard or anything, he was just simply meeting him. He reached his hands down to grip his thighs, close to his cheeks and held him as they thrusted against each other. There were sounds leaving James’ lips, the hot puffs covering his face again, and vice versa. And fucking christ, it was getting hot between them. He could feel the sweat breaking out on the both of them.

Brock groaned deeply between clenched teeth as Winter actually grinded down on him, harsh and hot. It felt too fucking good and he was really thinking on taking it as a sign to put some effort into it. James doing it again and staring at him only confirmed that it was, in fact, a hint. He took a fast breathe and lifted his hips from the cushions, thrusting up hard and feeling him clench around his shaft at the intrusion, from the speed and power he put behind it. It was a secret between him, Winter and Steve, but that super-serum left a few long lasting side effects. Slightly faster healing and a bit of extra strength. His senses were sharper too. But that was it.

He pulled back and thrusted up again, Winter not moving from his spot as he just kept pulling out and pushing back in with force. He seemed content enough to just let Brock take this moment. And damn, did he take it. Rumlow held him there with his hands still on his lower hips as he rammed him with probably bruising speed and power and he just thrusted up and down, now impaling him and hearing the pleasured gasped and tension in his body. James dropped his forehead to his shoulder and Brock dropped his back onto the sofa, just trying to keep his mind as the hot smouldering muscles around him just kept clenching and quivering tightly around his swollen dick. The heat was pulling him in, dragging him in and the pit of his stomach was bubbling and spitting and telling him that he wouldn’t last much longer. And by the increasing wetness covering his stomach, rapid breathing and straining muscles, neither would Winter.

And at that thought, he shakily reached a hand between them and gripped at the hot, thick limb, the heat spread through his palm and fingers and making them both gasp lightly, though his was more from actually feeling him get hotter around him and thrusting down against him from the touch.

Brock heard him groan into his shoulder, the tone crack slightly before he started to really meet him in the middle. They bucked against each other, skin slapping skin and his hand started to roughly stroke him, up and down, up and down, and his hand would cover the head in a tight, hot hold before slipping back down the shaft to grip the base and then back up. There was more quivering, more gasping and he could feel him lightly convulsing, trying hard not to. He kept stiffening and those were the big tells that James was really, _really_ close. He’d have to finish this up and make it damn near impossible for Winter to think. He wanted him to be blissed out.

And on cue, he started thrusting up harder, smoother, faster and his hand picked up the pace too, his grip tightening and he could feel the heat inside his lower stomach spreading down, heating up his groin and it felt like he was burning, on fire. Brock moaned when he felt teeth in his shoulder, biting hard and he was whimpering, from pleasure. He was hitting his spot and almost battering it with the force he was using.

“Winter,” he breathed out, resting forehead against the soldiers’ shoulder. He was responding with so much energy, to meet him halfway and he was more than sure that they’d be aching for a few minutes after this, when their high would dissipate. The sweat between them was making it easier to slip in and out, managing to get just that little bit faster before there was yelp-ish groan in his ear, muffled and slurred by the teeth in his shoulder and he was suddenly soaked, his torso from the centre of his ribs and down. His hand was completely covered too, but his thoughts went white. Everything just stopped as the hot warmth around his dick got tighter and hotter and it suddenly felt like he just dipped his cock into scalding hot water. He exploded in the condom inside Winter and next thing he knew, they were both boneless and panting like they’d just ran a chain of marathons that lasted a full fucking week. He was breathing harshly, feeling the sweat dripping from him and Winter was relaxed above him, in similar shape. He was sitting in his lap, completely lax and oblivious to everything with his arms loosely laced around his shoulders and neck, his face still buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He was breathing roughly, though he was slowly calming down.

Brock subtly moved his hands, one slipping down to smooth over his thigh, from knee to hip and then back again and the other was softly running up and down his spine. He was gradually coming out of it faster than the soldier, so he would take care of him while he came back from cloud-9.

He was completely dead against him, just loose weight. He could hear his breathing easing back to normal, the feel of his heart beating against the side of his chest was slowing and he’d finally taken his teeth out of his shoulder, which he was thankful for, and even more so that he didn’t bite _through_ his skin. He’d have to have it stitched up if he really did go through the skin and he wasn’t a huge fan of stitches. They were a huge pain in the ass.

A light, muffled groan pulled him from his thoughts and he turned his head to get a view of the very relaxed and blank expression on the soldiers face. He’d pulled away from the crook of his neck and was gazing at him through a hazy stare, still seeming pretty oblivious to everything else around them.

“You okay, Winter?” he asked huskily and quietly, his voice dropped and gravelly from what they’d just done. He could actually see him registering the words, the cogs turning in his head and he was thinking it over to give him an answer.

“Calm, content,” the soldier replied simply, his eyes closing again. “My head’s blank, there’s nothing bad in there right now,” he hated how he picked up what he’d said. That there wasn’t a bad thing going around in his mind at the moment. It made him feel terrible and sorry and guilty and he could feel the self-loathing creeping up on him. Was this the first time he’d felt so relaxed that he could just let go?

If that was the case, then he’d try to make this happen more often and maybe try to find another way to calm him right down. Sex was fucking great, yeah, but he’d rather not turn him into a sex addict. And they weren’t teenagers, so fucking like rabbits was out of the question because their response time was slightly slower from age.

“Good,” he smiled softly, dropping his head forward onto his shoulder again and he gently kissed there. “That’s good, Winter,” Brock ignored the questioning gaze boring into him and just closed his eyes right there, feeling content to stay like that for the next hour or so. And he probably would to, if Winter would sit still long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So? You like it? I hope you do. I tried to work as fast and as detailed as possible to get this done perfectly and I hope that you all like what I gave you :) The sequel will be out soon. I just need to get "Who's The Daddy" and "Real Or Not" finished and I can get straight into it. And that won't take long :) 
> 
> What was your favourite part? I really liked the start where James came in in nothing but a towel and got all teasing with it as he straddled his lap xD I really loved writing this one-off and I really hope you liked it too :)
> 
> Also, just a reminder. My birthday is the 31st of August :) So, tomorrow in UK time :)


End file.
